Star Wars
Before the Battle of Yavin (BBY) The Pre-Republic Era Prehistory c. 13,000,000,000 BBY The galaxy is formed. c. 5,000,000,000 BBY Life emerges on Goroth Prime. c. 10,000,000 BBY High volcanic activity on Esseles.3 c. 3,000,000 BBY An asteroid collides with the planet Vinsoth, killing most life on its surface. The remaining survivors evolve into the Chevin.4 c. 2,006,200 BBY The Columi first evolve. c. 2,004,200 BBY The Columi take to trees and begin to develop for arboreal life. c. 2,002,200 BBY The Columi learn to use tools. c. 2,002,000 BBY The Columi, with their newly acquired skill of mining for minerals, begin building tree spanning cities. c. 2,000,000 BBY The Columi achieve interstellar travel for the first time.5 They will do this again in 100,000 BBY 6 Wookiees begin to evolve on Kashyyyk.4 Beggar's Canyon is formed on Tatooine. Sullustans evolve underground on Sullust. The Pelgrin construct their Oracle. It lasts for some two million years. An asteroid hits the homeworld of the Tempestro race. The remaining survivors adopt an arboreal lifestyle. c. 1,000,000 BBY Feeling threatened by the Celestials, the Sharu go underground and hide their cities in order to protect themselves. The Corellian system is presumably formed by the Celestials. c. 999,975 BBY Sernpidal takes Dobido as its moon. c. 499,989 BBY By this time, according to Dr. Corellia Antilles, most sentient species have records decipherable to modern historians.7 c. 300,000 BBY The Gree civilization enters its golden age. clarify8 c. 100,000 BBY The planet Coruscant is now covered entirely by its principal city, later known as Galactic City.9 At some point, apparently before this coverage by the city, the battle between the Taung and Zhell occurs on Coruscant, after which darkness covers the planet for two years due to an erupting volcano. 10 The Sith race begins to develop their culture and civilization on the planet Korriban. The Columi, after (re)learning the art of interstellar travel, survey Coruscant and Duro, dismissing them as "primitive" disappointments.11 The Kwa construct the Infinity Gate11 and the Star Temples on Dathomir. Civilization on Goroth begins with an agricultural society. c. 57,000 BBY Utapau is colonized4 by humanoid species that would later evolve into the Pau'an and Utai species. After the discovery of the Force c. 36,453 BBY Philosophers and scientists from several star systems gather on Tython to share mystical knowledge. The Force is discovered.12 c. 35,000 BBY The Castle Lands of Oroboro are built by the Killiks on Alderaan. The Infinite Empire of the Rakata, which uses the Force (or at least its Dark Side), is officially established.13 c. 33,598 BBY The central control system of the Infinite Empire's terraformation project on Kashyyyk receives what ultimately proves to be the final communication from its builders. After 241 galactic standard years time, the system eventually malfunctions and causes a hyper-acceleration in the growth of the Kashyyyk forests, ultimately resulting in the development of the current planetary climate. c. 30,000 BBY The Infinite Empire reaches its peak and constructs the Star Forge.14 The Killiks are driven from Alderaan and Alsakan. The Sith King Adas unifies the Sith nations on Korriban. c. 27,700 BBY The Rakata arrive on Korriban. Adas leads the Sith to victory over the alien invaders but is killed in the process. c. 27,500 BBY The first Human colonists land on Alderaan.15 c. 27,000 BBY Human colonists first arrive in the Tion Cluster. c. 26,000 BBY The Morodins colonize Varonat. The Library of Xer is built on Criton's Point. The Cult of M'dweshuu is formed on the Nikto homeworld of Kintan. Alsakan is colonized by Humans from Coruscant in the colony ship, Kuat Explorer. c. 25,793 BBY Several Tythan scholars begin to use their knowledge of the Force to pursue power. A conflict ensues which devastates Tython.12 Birth of the Jedi, death of the Rakata c. 25,783 BBY The Jedi Order forms from the ashes of Tython's Force Wars.12 c. 25,200 BBY A Major plague sweeps through the galaxy that kills only Rakata. As a result of this, twinned with subject species rebellions, the Infinite Empire collapses.14 The Kitel Phard dynasty is founded on Atrisia. c. 25,130 BBY The reign of Xim the Despot begins.9 c. 25,102 BBY The Battle of Ko Vari is fought between the Hutt Empire and the empire of Xim the Despot. c. 25,100 BBY The First, Second and Third Battles of Vontor are fought between the Hutts and Xim the Despot. According to Tionese history, Xim the Despot is killed at Vontor, but he is actually captured and later dies as a slave in the dungeons of Kossak on Varl. The Treaty of Vontor is signed. The Hutts gain control of the Si'Klaata Cluster. Era-old.png The Old Republic eraEdit c. 25,053 BBY The Rakatan Hyperdrive is adapted, manufactured, and widely distributed by the Corellians.1116 The Unification Wars are fought.1117 The development of the hyperdrive expands the known galaxy. To keep order, several star systems form a democratic alliance.12 The Galactic Republic is founded.18 The Galactic Constitution is signed.19 Coruscant becomes the Republic's capital.20 c. 25,000 BBY Jedi Knights establish a school on Ossus. The Perlemian Trade Route is founded, linking Coruscant with Ossus. 24,953 BBY The Jedi Order swears loyalty to the Republic.12 c. 24,500 BBY The first war between the Jedi occurs, when some of their number are drawn to the dark side of the Force, forming the Legions of Lettow. c. 24,000 BBY Hosk Station is constructed on the surface of Kalarba's largest moon. The Tionese War is fought between the Galactic Republic and the Honorable Union of Desevro & Tion. Mandalore the First founds the Mandalorian crusaders, and begins the planetary conquest. c. 23,900 BBY The former worlds of the Union, (with the exception of Desevro), join the Galactic Republic as a member sector with Tion as the capital. c. 22,000 BBY The planet Nubia is settled. c. 20,100 BBY The Inner Rim is settled. Great Manifest Period c. 20,000 BBY1 The Galactic Republic's Great Manifest Period begins1 The Metellos Trade Route is created by the Metellos, resulting in minor trade with Coruscant, but significantly greater trade with Orooturoo21 Warning: The following section is ambiguously canon. It contains information that originates in a source, possibly unlicensed, that has not been deemed definitively canon. Ancient Jedi Knight Roni von Wasaki is born22 Ambiguously canon information ends here. After 20,000 BBY23 Vianism dies out in the Core Worlds but spreads throughout worlds in the Kanz sector23 c. 19,997 BBY24 Neona undergoes a dramatic climate change that causes the surface to become submerged24 The sentient Neonan species is driven to extinction as a result of the climate change24 Before 19,000 BBY21 An insane Jedi named Humat leaves the Jedi Order, fleeing with his treasures to Coruscant and burying them deep underground in a vault that becomes known as the Cell of Imu21 c. 19,000 BBY1 Kamino's glaciers begin to melt due to climate change1 18,780 BBY1 The Shawken Spire, a super-tall structure on Shawken that reached low-orbit altitude, is destroyed1 By 18,000 BBY1 Bureau of Ships and Services is created,1 although alternative dates shortly after 18,000 BBY had been noted.25 17,018 BBY26 The First Alsakan Conflict began with the assault on Virjansi26 Indecta Era c.17,000 BBY1 The beginning of the Indecta Era11126 15,500 BBY The Duinuogwuin Contention11 The University of Coruscant is founded by Borz'Mat'oh and Supreme Chancellor Fillorean1121 Kymoodon Era 15,000 BBY The Kymoodon Era begins. Yablari joins the Galactic Republic. Neimoidia is finally considered a separate culture from Duro. Ando joins the Republic. The planet Dahrtag is settled. The Aquala and the Quara fight in a civil war. The Hutts take over Evocar and rename it Nal Hutta. 14,000 BBY Vulta joins the Galactic Republic. c. 13,720 BBY The Herglic Trade Empire collapses. 13,000 BBY Lan Barell is discovered. c. 12,293 BBY The first survey of Tandun III is performed.27 c. 12,720 BBY The Herglic establish contact with the Human colonists of the nearby Tapani sector and join the Galactic Republic soon after. Pius Dea Era 12,000 BBY Ord Mantell is colonized by Corellian colonists as an advanced military outpost for the Republic.9 The Pius Dea Crusades begin. The Galactic Museum is established on Coruscant. 11,708 BBY First contact between the Mrlssi and Humans occurs. Ductavis Era 11,000 BBY End of the Pius Dea Crusades. Ductavis Era begins. 10,019 BBY The Corellians discover New Plympto. c. 10,000 BBY Gravlex Med is briefly occupied by Shusugaunt conquerors. Abregado-rae is discovered by Galactic Republic scouts. Kinyen recorded history begins. The Great Library of Ropagi II is built by the Ropagu. Madilon is discovered and becomes a principle component in hyperdrive manufacturing.28 Rianitus Period 9,000 BBY The Rianitus Period begins. Subterra Period c. 8,000 BBY The Republic establishes an outpost on the planet Malastare's eastern continent. Gran colonists arrive over the following millennia and begin to displace the native Dugs. The Subterra Period begins. The war between the Meris and Teltiors on Merisee begins. c.7,328 BBY The Tapani sector joins the Galactic Republic. The Mrlsst Academy is established on Mrlsst. c. 7,032 BBY The "Elders" engage in warfare with the Gungans, forcing the Gungans to retreat underwater.20 7,003 BBY The Second Great Schism occurs, and the Hundred-Year Darkness begins. Manderon Period c. 7,000 BBY According to legend, the Mandalorian Crusaders were formed on the planet Mandalore by the Taung, Mandalore the First. 6,950 BBY Quermia is rediscovered by the Galactic Republic. c. 6,900 BBY End of the Hundred-Year Darkness.11 The Dark Jedi lose the war at the Battle of Corbos, and the survivors are exiled from the Republic.12 The Dark Jedi found the Sith Empire, which remains unknown to rest of the galaxy for almost two thousand years.11 Quermia joins the Galactic Republic. c. 6,000 BBY Manderon Period reaches its height. The Miraluka migrate to Alpheridies. Rheshalva Interstellar Armaments is founded. 5,975 BBY Dorin joins the Galactic Republic. c. 5,500 BBY The first leg of the Rimma Trade Route is established by Tapani sector merchants. c. 5,100 BBY Marka Ragnos defeats Lord Simus and is crowned Dark Lord of the Sith.29 5,032 BBY An interstellar race colonizes Kooriva, and becomes known as the Koorivar. The end of the "Elder" civilization on Naboo. Future Jedi, Odan-Urr, is born on Thosa. c.5,020 BBY Gav and Jori Daragon are born on Koros Major. 5,007 BBY The symbol of the Republic Navy is carved in a moon.30 5,002 BBY Nazzri's hereditary monarchy is replaced with a theocratic oligarchy. Post-Manderon Period 5,000 BBY The Great Hyperspace War begins when Gav and Jori Daragon accidentally lead the forces of the Sith Empire to the Republic.31 Battle of Coruscant. Battle of Koros Major. Battle of Kirrek. Battle of Primus Goluud. First Battle of Korriban. Second Battle of Korriban. The Republic wins the war, but Dark Lord of the Sith Naga Sadow escapes to Yavin 4. c. 5,000 BBY The planet Tatooine is discovered by the Republic.32 4,996 BBY The Great Jedi Library is established by Jedi Master Odan-Urr on Ossus. 4,995 BBY The Klatooinian Trade Guild is founded on Klatooine. 4,904 BBY After fleeing into Deep Space the remnants of the Sith Empire begin rebuilding their civilization and plotting revenge against the Jedi.12 4,800 BBY The Gank Massacres take place, resulting in the extinction of the Porporites. 4,700 BBY A Jedi Assembly is established. 4,519 BBY Uueg Tching, the fifty-fourth Emperor of Kitel Phard, states three ways on how to defeat an enemy, which ultimately becomes a famous, oft-referenced quote. 4,500 BBY The Quarren make war on the Mon Calamari. c. 4,400 BBY The Jedi Knight Freedon Nadd falls to the dark side, learning the secrets of the Sith from the spirit of Naga Sadow. 4,350 BBY The Beast Wars of Onderon begin. 4,300 BBY Taris becomes known as the "Coruscant of the Outer Rim" and rivals the galactic capital itself.14 4,250 BBY The Third Great Schism. The Vultar Cataclysm. 4,200 BBY Anchorhead is founded on Tatooine. 4,150 BBY Hapes is settled by raiders from Lorell. 4,056 BBY Taris suffers a civil war.14 Non-Humans are banished from the Upper City of Taris.14 4,050 BBY The Lorell Raiders are defeated by the Jedi, resulting in the hatred of the Jedi within the Hapes Consortium. c. 4,048 BBY Drokko Kira is cast out of the Onderon city of Iziz. 4,024 BBY Nallastia is settled by colonists from the Darpa Sector. 4,019 BBY Four Jedi Masters (two Warrior Masters and two Sage Masters) establish the ziggurat of the Jedi Temple over the Force nexus on Coruscant. 4,018 BBY Ulic Qel-Droma is born on Alderaan. Old Sith Wars 4,015 BBY The Great Droid Revolution begins and is ended. The Old Sith Wars begin. 4,014 BBY Future Mandalore, Canderous Ordo, is born on Ordo.33 c. 4,010 BBY The Sith holocron of Adas is uncovered by Queen Amanoa of Onderon. 4,002 BBY Onderon joins the Galactic Republic. 4,000 BBY Sidrona Diath becomes Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. Princess Galia of Iziz weds the Beast Lord Oron Kira. Jedi Knight Andur Sunrider is killed during a robbery attempt. The Beast Wars end, but the Great Sith War begins at the Battle of Iziz. Queen Amanoa of Onderon dies. The Talaani Shipyards are established on Tallaan. Jedi Padawan Nomi Sunrider becomes a Jedi Knight. Satal and Aleema Keto discover ancient secrets of the Sith on their homeworld of Empress Teta and form the Krath, a dark side cult based on Sith teachings.34 3,998 BBY The Freedon Nadd Uprising occurs on Onderon. Dark Jedi Warb Null is killed by Ulic Qel-Droma. King Ommin of Onderon dies. The Tomb of Freedon Nadd is relocated to Dxun. 3,997 BBY Krath leaders Satal and Aleema Keto overthrow the Tetan government, and institute themselves as the Emperor and Empress of the Tetan star system. The Krath Holy Crusade begins with the Battle of Basilisk. The Mandalorians, led by Mandalore the Indomitable, engage the Republic and the Basiliskans. Jedi Knights Ulic Qel-Droma and Nomi Sunrider fight for the Republic at the First Battle of Empress Teta. Jedi Master Arca Jeth dies at the Battle of Deneba while saving his apprentice, Ulic Qel-Droma. After the Second Battle of Empress Teta, Ulic Qel-Droma defects to the Krath. Former Jedi Exar Kun is crowned the new Dark Lord of the Sith. Ulic Qel-Droma becomes the apprentice of Exar Kun. 3,996 BBY At the Battle of Kuar on the Plains of Harkul, Ulic Qel-Droma defeats Mandalore the Indomitable in combat, winning his loyalty. After months of conquering planets from the Deep Core to the Outer Rim, the Sith launch their attack on Coruscant. During the battle, Ulic Qel-Droma is captured and subsequently put on trial for treason. Mandalore the Indomitable is defeated by the Republic at the Battle of Onderon and killed by the beasts of Dxun. He is succeeded by Mandalore the Ultimate. Sith Lord Ulic Qel-Droma turns away from the dark side. Exar Kun is defeated at the Battle of Yavin 4 by Ulic Qel-Droma and the Republic. Both the Great Sith War and the Krath Holy Crusade end with the Third Battle of Empress Teta. Mandalore the Ultimate begins secretly summoning clans from across the galaxy, building up arms and ships on Dxun, working toward the day when a new crusade can be launched. The Jedi Order create the Lost City of the Jedi to aide the recovery of the planet Yavin 4's ecology as well as to ensure that Exar Kun never returned again. Future Jedi Knight and Sith Lord Revan is born. Future Republic Soilder Carth Onasi is born. 3,995 BBY The Great Hunt is started by the Jedi to exterminate the terentateks. According to some historians and points-of-view, the Mandalorian Wars begin.31 3,994 BBY Ulic Qel-Droma revisits Yavin IV. 3,993 BBY The Great Hunt ends. 3,986 BBY Conclave on Exis Station. Ulic Qel-Droma dies on Rhen Var. 3,985 BBY The Coruscant Financial Exchange Establishment Act facilitates the restoration of the galaxy by allowing galactic corporations to invest in the Republic's infrastructure.34 3,976 BBY The Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders, led by Mandalore the Ultimate, begin to conquer worlds in the Outer Rim.14 Brianna and Mical are born.33 Visas Marr is born on Katarr.33 3,974 BBY Mira is born.33 3,973 BBY Battle of Cathar.34 3,970 BBY Beginning of the Kanz Disorders. 3,965 BBY The Mandalorians begin to infringe on Republic territory. The Republic engages the Mandalorians in small proxy skirmishes along the Outer Rim, but the Jedi Council forbids involvement by the Jedi until the problem has been assessed.3435 3,964 BBY The Mandalorians stage a massive invasion of Republic Space, formally beginning the Mandalorian Wars.34 Battle of Flashpoint Station.36 First Battle of Suurja.36 Second Battle of Suurja.36 Third Battle of Suurja.36 Fourth Battle of Suurja.36 Padawan Massacre of Taris.37 Battle of Vanquo.38 3,963 BBY The First Battle of Taris occurs, marking the beginning of the Siege of Taris.34363940 First Battle of Onderon. Battle of Serroco.41 Revan and Malak discover the genocidal acts of the Mandalorians that occurred during the Battle of Cathar ten years prior.41 In response, Revan and Malak defy the Jedi Council and lead a large faction of Jedi Crusaders,14 including Meetra Surik,35 to war as "Revanchists". Battle of Omonoth.42 Battle of Myrkr.43 Battle of Jebble.444546 Vindication.47 First Battle of Iridonia.34 The Second Battle of Iridonia results in the liberation of the planet. In return, many Iridonians join the war on the side of the Republic.34 The Mandalorians nearly devastate planet Duro, forcing the Duros to evacuate and relocate.34 3,962 BBY Eres III is nearly destroyed by Mandalorian hands, while at the same time the Xoxin plains are intentionally set on fire and continue to burn, even twelve years later.35 3,961 BBY The Exchange is driven off Taris for a time, thanks to Revan's intervention.14 Juhani is freed from slavery.14 Revan and Malak discover Star Maps on Kashyyyk and Korriban.14 Revan travels to Malachor V and discovers the Trayus Academy.34 Brejik takes command of the Black Vulkar gang on Taris.14 Cassus Fett becomes the most wanted man in the galaxy.14 3,960 BBY Mandalore the Ultimate is killed by Revan at the Battle of Malachor V.14 The Mandalorian Wars end.14 Meetra Surik, who was serving as a general, loses all connection to the Force, returns to the Jedi Council, and is exiled from the Order for her crimes.35 Revan and Malak disappear into unknown space with a third of the Republic fleet.14 3,959 BBY The Jedi Civil War begins.14 Revan and Malak declare themselves Sith and invade the Republic. Battle of Foerost. Bombing of Telos IV.14 3,958 BBY Griff Vao leaves Taris with Lena, abandoning his young sister, Mission.14 3,957 BBY Revan is captured onboard his flagship, after Malak turns against him. Bastila Shan brings Revan back to the Jedi, who use the Force to strip his memories and create a new identity for him.14 3,956 BBY Destruction of Taris which results with most of the planet destroyed.14 Revan and Bastila along with their companions begin to look for the Star Maps spread across four planets (Korriban, Kashyyyk, Tatooine, and Manaan) after finding one on Dantooine. Attack on Dantooine.14 At the Battle of Rakata Prime, Revan kills Malak in a lightsaber duel, and the Republic Fleet destroys the Star Forge.14 End of the Jedi Civil War.14 The Sith Civil War begins.11 3,955 BBY Revan disappears into the Unknown Regions.35 Sith Lords, formerly loyal to Darth Revan and Malak, begin breaking the Sith Empire into smaller domains, declaring themselves sovereign warlords.34 The Sith Triumvirate is formed.34 First Jedi Purge begins.35 Supreme Chancellor Cressa starts the Telosian Restoration Project, for which Aratech launches the G0-T0 droid series.48 3,954 BBY Sith assassins, under orders from Darth Sion, begin a widespread assassination campaign against the Jedi, who soon are all but wiped out.34 The remnants of the Sith Empire are mostly unified by Darth Traya, Darth Sion and Darth Nihilus.34 3,952 BBY The Conclave on Katarr is called to discuss the future of the Jedi Order.35 The Sith Lord Darth Nihilus uses his massive Force powers to feed on the life on Katarr, destroying all life on the planet, (except for the Miraluka Visas Marr), and virtually wipes out the Jedi Order.35 3,951 BBY Canderous Ordo, known as Mandalore the Preserver, reunites the Mandalorian clans and aids in the fight against the remnants of the Sith Empire.35 The Czerka Corporation, through not entirely legal means, attempts to take control over the Telosian Restoration Project.35 Meetra Surik is discovered aboard the Ebon Hawk by Kreia.35 First Battle of Dantooine.35 First Battle of Onderon.35 Second Battle of Onderon.35 Battle of Telos IV.35 Meetra Surik reestablishes connection to the Force, then kills Darth Nihilus, Darth Sion and Darth Traya, who have spent the last five years assassinating Jedi.35 Destruction of Malachor V.35 First Jedi Purge ends. End of the Old Sith Wars. Meetra Surik departs to the Unknown Regions to find Revan.3549 Inter-Sith Wars Period 3,946 BBY Sixteen worlds ruled by G0-T0 droids secede from the Galactic Republic to form the independent territory of 400100500260026. The Republic, under the directive of Supreme Chancellor Cressa, retakes 400100500260026.48 c. 3,900 BBY The planet Naboo is colonized by settlers from Grizmallt.source? 3,681 BBY The Great Galactic War begins.12 3,671 BBY The First Battle of Bothawui takes place. The Second Battle of Bothawui takes place. Jedi Master Belth Allusis dies on Bothawui. 3,670 BBY End of the Kanz Disorders. The Jedi free the Lorrdians from Argazdan control. 3,661 BBY A Mandalorian army materializes in alliance with the Sith and blockades the Republic's most critical trade route.12 3,660 BBY Succeeding where the Jedi have failed, a smuggler convoy breaks the Mandalorian blockade and restores the Republic's trade route.12 3,653 BBY The Great Galactic War ends with the Sacking of Coruscant. Treaty of Coruscant signed. Cold War begins 3,641 BBY Cold War ends. After the collapse of peace, the Second Great Galactic War erupts between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. 3,500 BBY The Iktotchi race is discovered by the Galactic Republic. An expansion to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant is made. 3,100 BBY The Hapan Consortium seals its borders with the rest of the galaxy. 3,000 BBY Socorro is colonized by Corellian colonists.source? The War of the Gungan Tribes.501 The Gungans are unified under Boss Gallo.501 Boss Rogoe dies.501 Building of Otoh Gunga.501 2,996 BBY Saalo Morn fails to become a Jedi Knight and crosses over to the dark side of the Force. 2,992 BBY The planet Dathomir leaves the Paecian Empire. 2,989 BBY The Sayings, (an Atrisian reference), is stored in the Atrisian Imperial Historical Library. c. 2,979 BBY Jabiim joins the Galactic Republic. 2,700 BBY The city of Kala'din on Ryloth collapses. 2,519 BBY An expansion to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant is made, including the addition of the Jedi Archives. c. 2,200 BBY The beginning of the height of Saffa painting. 2,032 BBY Coruscant experiences its last major groundquake. The Koorivar are expelled from Kooriva by an indigenous species. 2,022 BBY Durge is born. New Sith Wars c. 2,000 BBY Jedi Master Phanius absconds from the order with a stolen Holocron. The departure from the Jedi Order of Phanius and his followers becomes the Fourth Great Schism. Phanius takes the name Darth Ruin and starts a New Sith Empire. Darth Ruin is soon betrayed and killed by his followers. The New Sith Wars begin. 1,800 BBY Battle of Uba IV. 1,991 BBY Jomark is colonized.51 1,989 BBY The planet of Bespin is first colonized. c. 1,750 BBY The Dark Underlord becomes Dark Lord of the Sith. c. 1,569 BBY The end of the height of Saffa painting. 1,532 BBY The Koorivar win back control of Kooriva. c. 1,500 BBY Jaing and Durge are used as pawns in an unnamed Outer Rim cyberneticist's plot to start a war between the Mandalorians and the Sith. First Battle of Malrev IV. Battle of Gap Nine. 1,489 BBY The Sayings are printed for the Atrisian nobility. 1,466 BBY Battle of Mizra. Between 1,466 BBY & 1,250 BBY Battle of Almas. 1,250 BBY Belia Darzu becomes Dark Lord of the Sith. The Sictis Wars begin. 1,230 BBY Belia Darzu dies. The Sictis Wars end. c. 1,196 BBY The civilization on Hathrox III is destroyed in a biochemical civil war. 1,100 BBY Tatooine is rediscovered by the Galactic Republic. Start of the Republic Dark Age. 1,094 BBY The planet Melida/Daan is colonized no later than this year.52 1,032 BBY Kerra Holt a Errant Jedi Knight roams Sith Space. 1,026 BBY Darth Bane is born. 1,010 BBY A Sith Lord creates the Behemoth from the World Below on Aduba-3. Dannik Jerriko is born on Anzat. Rain, (who would later become Darth Zannah), is born on Somov Rit. 1,006 BBY Battle of Korriban. 1,003 BBY Battle of Kashyyyk. Battle of Hsskhor. 1,002 BBY Battle of Phaseera. 1,001 BBY Spira is colonized. c.1,000 BBY Battle of Hoth. Battle of Dromund Kaas. Battle of Malrev IV. Battle of Harpori. Battle of Balowa. First Battle of Ruusan. Second Battle of Ruusan. Third Battle of Ruusan. Fourth Battle of Ruusan. Fifth Battle of Ruusan. Sixth Battle of Ruusan. Seventh Battle of Ruusan. Era-imp.png Fall of the Republic/Rise of the Empire eraEdit c. 1,000 BBY The Battle of Ruusan. The remaining Sith are exterminated on Ruusan, with the exception of Darth Bane, who starts a new Sith Order with only one master and one apprentice at a time (this is known as the Rule of Two). Each subsequent Sith would bear the title Darth, with few exceptions. The Senate passes the Ruusan Reformation, setting the year of the Battle of Ruusan to the year zero. The Republic Dark Age comes to an end. The Jafan Dynasty begins on Naboo. 990 BBY Darth Zannah kills Caleb on Ambria. 980 BBY Darth Zannah kills Darth Bane on Ambria. 965 BBY Chiss Ascendancy passes the Non-Aggression Law. 920 BBY Aruk the Hutt is born. c. 915 BBY Sise Fromm is born. 896 BBY Yoda is born on an unknown planet, and later begins his training with Hysalrian Jedi Master N'Kata Del Gormo on an unknown swamp planet. c. 867 BBY Naboo joins the Republic.53 c. 850 BBY A box containing a 10,000 year old lightsaber is discovered on Ossus. c. 800 BBY Yoda begins to train Jedi in the ways of the Force. 796 BBY Yoda is granted the title of Jedi Master. 700 BBY B'omarr Monks construct the monastery on Tatooine that will eventually become Jabba's Palace. An Alderaan Biotics operation is established on Borleias. c. 620 BBY The Antarian Rangers are established. 610 BBY Dewlannamapia is born on Kashyyyk. 600 BBY The Jedi Knight Allya is exiled to Dathomir. Jabba Desilijic Tiure is born on Nal Hutta.31 596 BBY First Battle of Zeltros. 595 BBY Gandle Ott is colonized by Humans. c. 571 BBY The Clatear and the Nhoras begin a large-scale species-based feud. 550 BBY The Bandit Alkhara moves into what will eventually become Jabba's Palace. His slaughter of a tribe of Sand people begins the centuries-long Tusken/Human blood feud. The 222 fishing trawler is designed and produced by Ubrikkian Transports. 532 BBY Many Quarren and Mon Calamari were taken as laborers to Lamaredd. 529 BBY The Atrisian Parliament is formed. c. 519 BBY The species later known as the Polis Massans begin to investigate the remains of the Eellayin civilization on Polis Massa. 516 BBY Jabba Desilijic Tiure forces the bandit Alkhara out of his palace. 509 BBY Yaddle is born. c. 500 BBY The Jedi training vessel Chu'unthor, is built in orbit around the planet Abhean by Republic Fleet Systems. 500 BBY The Federation of the Double Worlds is founded. Plagen is discovered. Tyvokka is born on Kashyyyk. 491 BBY A civilization on Jandoon disappears. 490 BBY The Corporate Sector Authority, a free-enterprise fiefdom of the galaxy, is founded to free the Galactic Senate and corporate moneymakers from each other. 475 BBY Corellia unsuccessfully attempts to withdraw from the Galactic Republic, going so far as to utilize the Contemplanys Hermi clause for the first time in history. Yinchorr is first charted by the Galactic Republic. 470 BBY Corellia, Selonia and Drall ally in a failed attempt to takeover the Federation of the Double Worlds. 439 BBY Spore is created by scientists on Ithor. 400 BBY The elitist Nomad's Retreat in the Nomad Mountains on Corellia expands its membership to become a public resort. Susevfi is settled by Corporate Sector expatriates. 392 BBY Kal'shebbol is first settled by Twi'lek refugees. 380 BBY Keiran Halcyon defeats the Afarathau cult. 378 BBY Ikrit discovers the Golden Globe within the Palace of the Woolamander on Yavin 4. 350 BBY The Trade Federation is founded. The Great Cleansing occurs on Fyodos, devastating the planet. Attichitcuk is born on Kashyyyk. 340 BBY The Jedi training vessel Chu'unthor crashes on the surface of Dathomir. 332 BBY The Sheyfs of Clan Vos begin to rule Kiffu. 322 BBY The Annoo-dat conquer Gelefil. 321 BBY Ord Cestus becomes a prison planet. c. 320 BBY The Nozho-Weogar War between the Bith city-states of Nozho and Weogar devastates Clak'dor VII. 319 BBY An embezzlement scandal results in twelve Cybot Galactica executives being imprisoned on Ord Cestus. 312 BBY Berethron e Solo establishes a democratic constitutional monarchy on Corellia, replacing the previous absolute monarchy. c. 300 BBY The Bothan Spynet is established. Myrkr is discovered and settled. The Ho'Din begin to industrialize and move down from the trees. 297 BBY The Kian'thar begin developing strong ties with Black Sun. 296 BBY The Tofs conquer the planet Nagi. 292 BBY Oon Tien is colonized by the Republic. 282 BBY The Houks colonize Sriluur. c. 275 BBY The Janguine language goes extinct, along with its users. 250 BBY Human colonists from Salliche colonize Varonat, founding the settlements of Tropis-on-Varonat and Edgefields-on-Varonat. Gelgelar is colonized. Adarlon is colonized by Alderaanians. 247 BBY Bosbit Matarcher is born. 232 BBY The Jedi notice that the Force has begun to "flux", and fear that the dark side is growing again. Worxer is destroyed when its sun goes supernova. 229 BBY The Gardaji Rift is surveyed by the Galactic Republic. 222 BBY A freighter from Geonosis crashes on Tatooine, leading to the domestication of the massifs by the Sand people. c. 220 BBY The Academy of Carida is founded. The mining city of Tayana on Duro reaches its height. Drongar is discovered by Nikto scouts. 219 BBY Gowix Computers is founded. 212 BBY Starting from his homeworld of Delemede, Bosbit Matarcher unintentionally time travels 190 years into the future, due to faulty relativistic shielding on his ship. 206 BBY Oppo Rancisis is born on Thisspias. Quagga is born on Kashyyyk. c. 200 BBY A Wookiee named Chewbacca is born on Kashyyyk. The Jedi Order feels that the dark side of the Force is growing strong again. The star Carosi destroys the innermost five planets in the Carosus system. Yperio Baobab creates Bab-Prime, precursor to Bab-Neo and modern-day droidspeak. Memory wipes become common droid maintenance following a personality virus unleashed by a member of the Baobab Merchant Fleet. 195 BBY Glova is colonized. 194 BBY Birth of the Bab-Prime language. 192 BBY Recycling bacteria in a manner that revolutionizes waste management develops on Coruscant. 191 BBY The natives of Fere are wiped out by a plague. 190 BBY Vima-Da-Boda is born. 189 BBY Vortex joins the Galactic Republic. 188 BBY Kibh Jeen falls to the dark side of the Force. Almas Academy is founded on Almas by the Jedi. Qornah dies on Almas. 171 BBY Yoda travels to Ord Cestus and saves its natives, the X'Ting, from a disaster. 161 BBY The Tarasin Revolt begins on Cularin. 160 BBY Orn Belden, future Bakuran senator, is born. 157 BBY Chalmun is born on Kashyyyk. 155 BBY Tojjevvuk dies after fighting Chewbacca on Kashyyyk. 154 BBY The Tarasin Revolt on Cularin ends with the Cularin Compact. c. 150 BBY The Jafan Dynasty on Naboo ends and an elective monarchy begins. The Bakur Corporation under Arden colonizes Bakura. A coalition of corporations on Corellia overthrows its ruling constitutional monarchy, installing the office of Diktat to better steward business interests in the sector. 147 BBY Incom and Subpro enter into a partnership. 145 BBY Brath Qella is discovered by the Galactic Republic's Third General Survey. 142 BBY The planet of Belasco begins a war with a neighboring planet. 140 BBY Brath Qella enters a deep ice age. 132 BBY The Republic first makes contact with the Elomin. c. 130 BBY The Potentium first appears amongst younger members of the Jedi Order. 128 BBY Eppie Antruse is born on Bakura. 124 BBY The Treaty of Trammis is orchestrated by Jedi Master Omo Bouri. The Galactic Senate declares the Outer Rim to be a free trade zone. 121 BBY The armed conflict between the Human settlers and the Gungan natives of Naboo comes to an end. 120 BBY Ugloste is born on Gentes. 119 BBY The Galactic Republic discovers the planet Orax. 118 BBY A war between Garos IV and Sundari ends with a treaty. 112 BBY The 3PO-series protocol droid line begins production by Cybot Galactica. 110 BBY Batorine joins the Galactic Republic. 105 BBY Durga the Hutt is born on Nal Hutta. 104 BBY Xizor is born on Falleen. 102 BBY Count Dooku is born to an aristocratic family on Serenno. He is discovered by the Jedi, and begins his training in infancy. Lorian Nod is born. The Aqualish colonize Andosha II and the other Andoan Free Colonies. c. 100 BBY The Dowager Queen crashes on Tatooine, which is subsequently colonized by miners and farmers. Fort Tusken is founded on Tatooine. The corporate wing of the Bakur Memorial Building is built on Bakura. Eixes Valorum is Supreme Chancellor. Dreadnaught-class heavy cruisers vessels are first deployed. The Prophets of the Dark Side colonize Kalakar Six from Dromund Kaas. Jaster Mereel is born on Concord Dawn. An unnamed Mandalore is assassinated by the bounty hunter Durge and a group of rogue Jedi Knights. 99 BBY Survivors of the crash of the Dowager Queen found Bestine Settlement. 98 BBY The first attacks by Tatooine's Sand people occur at Fort Tusken, lasting three years. 97 BBY Droid Uprising occurs on Bakura. Droid Uprising occurs on Tatooine. Orn Belden and Eppie Antruse are married. 96 BBY Danoor is colonized by scientists studying in the Kathol Rift. 95 BBY Entechment is proposed with the election of a new Shreeftut on Lwhekk. Fort Tusken on Tatooine is abandoned after three years of Sand people attacks. Vizsla is born. 94 BBY Famine on Telos IV. The 21st Battle of Zehava on Melida/Daan. 93 BBY A second group of colonists found Motesta and re-establish Anchorhead on Tatooine. 92 BBY Qui-Gon Jinn is born on an unknown planet. He is discovered by the Jedi, and begins his training in infancy. Ki-Adi-Mundi is born. Montross is born. Tahl is born. Plo Koon is born. 91 BBY Finis Valorum is born on Coruscant. 90 BBY Coveway is colonized. The future Dark Jedi Maw is born. 89 BBY Dooku is apprenticed to Jedi Master Thame Cerulian. The Potentium heretics are expelled from the Jedi Order, and colonize Zonama Sekot. Lorian Nod is expelled from the Jedi Order. Eol Sha is settled by the Galactic Republic. 88 BBY The Dark Woman takes Ki-Adi-Mundi to Coruscant for Jedi training. Plett builds Plett's Well on Belsavis. Sio Bibble is born on Naboo. 87 BBY Civil war breaks out between Garos IV and Sundari over the destruction of a Garosian grain-processing factory. Tem Chesko is born. 86 BBY Locus Geen, future General in the Army of the Republic, is born. 85 BBY Mos Eisley is founded around the wreck of the Dowager Queen. 83 BBY Mos Espa is founded on Tatooine. The Galactic Games are instituted. 82 BBY Dooku passes the trials and is made a Jedi Knight. Darth Sidious (Palpatine) is born on Naboo. Yoda takes Ki-Adi-Mundi as his Padawan learner. Doman Beruss is born on Illodia. Cliegg Lars is born on Tatooine. 81 BBY Nejaa Halcyon is born on Corellia. 80 BBY Iaco Stark is born. Etahn A'baht is born. Orn Free Taa is born. 79 BBY Anoon Bondara is born on Ryloth. 78 BBY Rostek Horn is born on Corellia. Scerra is born on Corellia. Ronhar Kim is born. 77 BBY The Second Galactic Games are held. Dooku, along with his apprentice Qui-Gon Jinn, is reunited with Lorian Nod, who is now the leader of a band of space pirates. Ruwee Naberrie is born on Naboo. Senator Blix Annon dies of a heart attack. 75 BBY Longwind is colonized by criminals released from Galactic Republic prisons. Drewwa, the third moon of Almania, is colonized. 74 BBY Bail Antilles is born on Alderaan. 73 BBY The planet of Kegan begins a period of isolation. 72 BBY Mace Windu is born on Haruun Kal. Shmi Skywalker is born on an unknown planet. Ebenn Q3 Baobab is born on Manda. 71 BBY Xanatos is born on Telos IV at about this time. Ric Olié is born on Naboo. 70 BBY The Kira Run is founded, connecting the Lazerian system to the Ropagi system. The space station Tatoo III is destroyed over Tatooine. Seti Ashgad is born. Jorus C'baoth is born on Bortras. 69 BBY Bail Organa of Alderaan is born. The ruins of Wiyentaah are discovered on Polis Massa. The Third Galactic Games are held. Clat'Ha is born. Cin Drallig is born on Lavisar. 68 BBY Nejaa Halcyon is taken as a Padawan learner. 67 BBY Ki-Adi-Mundi completes his Jedi training. Essara Till is born. Nym is born on Lok. 66 BBY Jango Fett is born on Concord Dawn. Radiant VII is built and launched over Corellia. Dooku and Qui-Gon Jinn embark on their last mission as Master and Padawan. Shmi Skywalker is sold into slavery. Jan Dodonna is born on Commenor. Dorja is born on Coruscant. Vanden Willard is born on Alderaan. 65 BBY The Hutts take control of Tatooine. Gragra is born on Tatooine. 64 BBY Qui-Gon Jinn passes the Trials and becomes a Jedi Knight. Tahl passes the Trials and becomes a Jedi Knight. The H'kig arrive on Rishi. Wilhuff Tarkin is born on Eriadu. 63 BBY Otto, future Imperial General, is born on Coruscant. 62 BBY The Flash speeder is developed on Naboo. The Fourth Galactic Games are held. The R3 series astromech droid is developed around this time. Jocasta Nu joins the Jedi Council. Vana Sage is born on Alderaan. Coleman Trebor is born on Sembla. Nee Alavar is born on Lorrd. 61 BBY Followers of the H'kig religion, fleeing from persecution on their homeworld, settle the planet Rishi. 60 BBY The Millennium Falcon is constructed over Corellia. The Corellian Security Force, or CorSec, is formed on Corellia. Nejaa Halcyon becomes a Jedi Knight. The Mandalorian Civil War begins. Jaster Mereel becomes Mandalore. Saun Dann is born. Raith Sienar is born. Bib Fortuna is born. 59 BBY Nejaa Halcyon and Scerra have a secret wedding on Corellia. Qui-Gon Jinn's first apprentice passes the Trials and becomes a Jedi Knight. Qui-Gon becomes a Jedi Master and takes Xanatos as his second Padawan learner. Shaak Ti is born on Shili. Quinlan Vos is born on Kiffu. 58 BBY Jango Fett is orphaned when his family of simple farmers is murdered by the Mandalorian Death Watch. He is picked up by former Journeyman Protector Jaster Mereel.54 Jabba Desilijic Tiure is sent to Tatooine to represent the Desilijic Clan. Mace Windu is sent to Hurikane to negotiate with the insectoid-rock humanoids. He makes peace with them and receives purple Hurrikaine crystals that he uses to build his lightsaber. Darsha Assant is born on Alderaan. The Yinchorri gain representation in the Galactic Senate. Jacaafr Hekan is born on Anzat. Garen Muln is born on an unknown planet. 57 BBY The Yinchorri join the Galactic Republic. Bruck Chun is born on Telos IV. Garen Muln begins training in the Jedi Temple under Master Yoda. Gilad Pellaeon is born on Corellia. Nield is born on Melida/Daan. Cerasi is born on Melida/Daan. Obi-Wan Kenobi is born on Stewjon. 56 BBY Obi-Wan Kenobi begins training in the Jedi Temple under Master Yoda. Nerra Ziveri turns control of the Jedi academy on Cularin to Lanius Qel-Bertuk and disappears. 55 BBY The Fifth Galactic Games are held. The Neimoidians become the leaders of the Trade Federation. Siri Tachi is born on an unknown planet. Bant Eerin is born on Dac. 54 BBY Darth Maul is born on Iridonia. Joclad Danva is born. 53 BBY Xanatos leaves the Jedi Order after Qui-Gon Jinn is forced to kill the boy's father, Crion, on Telos IV. The opera, The Brief Reign of Future Wraiths, leaves Coruscant to tour the galaxy. Padawan Jorus C'baoth attends Mirnic University. Bossk is born on Trandosha. Aurra Sing is born on Nar Shaddaa. 52 BBY Palpatine's predecessor, Vidar Kim, is assassinated on Coruscant.55 Palpatine is elected to the Galactic Senate as Senator of Naboo and the Chommell Sector.55 Oppo Rancisis begins teaching at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The Galactic Correctional Authority is formed, and establishes prisons on several worlds including Oovo IV. Jaster Mereel is killed at the Battle of Korda 6.54 Jango Fett becomes leader of the Mandalorians.54 Jedi Master Dooku mediates an end to the Sevarcos Dispute. Jocasta Nu steps down from the Jedi Council. Jar Jar Binks is born on Naboo. Garm Bel Iblis is born on Corellia. Bolabo Hujaan is born on Sullust. Gaen Drommel is born on Oplovis. V-Davi is born on Kegan. The Twi'lek twins Tann Gella and Ann Gella are born on Ryloth. Zam Wesell is born on Zolan. 51 BBY Jorus C'baoth begins his service as the personal advisor to Senator Palpatine of Naboo. The Dark Woman brings Aurra Sing to Coruscant for Jedi training. Silya Shessaun is born on Thesme. 50 BBY Galladinium founds Galladinium's Galactic Imports on Lenthalis. The Moddell sector joins the Galactic Republic. Salt is introduced to the Arcona. Annaj joins the Galactic Republic and becomes the Moddell Sector capital. Young Anomids develop a nonconformist subculture. Galactic Republic scouts discover Bosph and the Bosph species. The Galactic Republic makes first contact with the Eloms. Quarg and his pirates are exiled from the Korteen Belt to Drexel. The Arkanian Revolution is fought over the re-engineering of the Yaka. Jorj Car'das is born on Corellia. Charal is born on Dathomir. Airen Cracken is born on Contruum. Roblio Darté is born. Gorm the Dissolver is born. Valin Halcyon/Hal Horn is born on Corellia. Owen Lars is born on Ator. Schennt is born on Corulag. Sola Naberrie is born on Naboo. Sayer Mon Neela is born. 49 BBY Lorana Jinzler is born on Coruscant. Breha Organa is born on Alderaan. Rorworr is born on Kashyyyk. Deel Surool is born on Ryloth. Sylvn is born on Cerea. Pter Thanas is born. 48 BBY Arani Korden is born on Naboo. Beru Whitesun is born on Tatooine. Mon Mothma is born on Chandrila. Aayla Secura is born on Ryloth. Toba is born on Naboo. Maximilian Veers is born on an unknown planet. 47 BBY Sharad Hett leaves the Jedi Temple. A'Sharad Hett is born on Tatooine. Sia-Lan Wezz is born. 46 BBY Padmé Amidala (Padmé Naberrie) is born to Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie on Naboo. Garven Dreis is born on Virujansi. 45 BBY The Katana fleet is lost. Qui-Gon Jinn chooses a young Obi-Wan Kenobi as his Padawan. Byss is first charted by the Galactic Republic. Veruna becomes King of Naboo. Raymus Antilles is born on Alderaan. Brandei is born on Mantooine. Dormé is born on Naboo. 44 BBY Xanatos commits suicide on Telos IV by jumping into a pool of acid, rather than be captured by his former master, Qui-Gon Jinn. The Stark Hyperspace War. Tyvokka is killed by Trade Federation droids. Plo Koon joins the Jedi Council. Kol Huro Unrest. Ackbar is born on Dac. Tap-Nar-Pal is born on Cerea. 43 BBY The planet of Kegan ends its thirty year isolation. Durnar is born. Dean Jinzler is born on Coruscant. Ferus Olin is born. Xeltek is born. 42 BBY T'Bolton is born on Lorrd. Omo Bouri dies. 41 BBY Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One who will bring balance to the Force, is born to a slave named Shmi Skywalker on an unknown world.31 Jedi Master Tahl dies on New Apsolon. Kit Fisto takes on Tahl's apprentice, Bant Eerin, as his own apprentice. Shea Sadashassa is born on Herdessa. Darra Thel-Tanis is born. Kitster Banai is born on Tatooine. 40 BBY Finis Valorum is elected Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. Barriss Offee is born on Mirial. Fenn Shysa is born on Mandalore. Sien Sovv is born on Sullust. Catarine Towani is born. Jeremitt Towani is born. 39 BBY Shmi and Anakin Skywalker come to live on Tatooine when they are purchased by Gardulla the Hutt. However, the Hutt ultimately loses her prize to a junk dealer named Watto. The Galactic Republic makes its first known survey of the swamp world, Dagobah. 38 BBY A Galactic Republic survey team crash-lands on Dagobah and begins a one-way battle to survive. Professor Murk Lundi takes a sabbatical to scour Kodai for a lost Sith Holocron. Wald is born on Tatooine. Diric Wessiri is born. Narro Sienar dies when his starship is destroyed near Dantooine. 37 BBY The Yam'rii are enslaved. Liberal revolution on Pergitor. Tour Aryon is born on Treylon II. Bene is born. Dama Montalvo is born on Alderaan. Naat Reath is born. Orman Tagge is born on Tepasi. 36 BBY Finis Valorum is re-elected Supreme Chancellor. The Yam'rii uprising. Nenevanth Tion is born on Lianna. Horton Salm is born. Cassio Tagge is born on Tepasi. Ahsoka Tano is born on Shili. 35 BBY The Great Resynchronization occurs, in an attempt to harmonize different Galactic calendars. Padmé Naberrie is made an Apprentice Legislator. Jedgar is born. 34 BBY The Mandalorians are destroyed by a Jedi task force led by Count Dooku in the Battle of Galidraan. Jango Fett is the only survivor.54 Mandalorian Myles dies on Galidraan.54 Anakin Skywalker begins to build C-3PO out of the pieces of several broken protocol droids. 33 BBY The Yinchorri Uprising begins.56 Ki-Adi-Mundi joins the Jedi Council. In response to a wave of Nebula Front attacks, the Galactic Senate grants the Trade Federation the right to arm its ships, in return for trade route taxation. Eriadu Trade Summit. Padmé Amidala becomes Princess of Theed. Republic exploration ship Pathfinder III rediscovers Yashuvhu. 32 BBY – The Blockade of Naboo Padmé Amidala, former Princess of Theed, is elected Queen of Naboo. The Invasion of Naboo57 The Trade Federation, under the influence of Darth Sidious, blockades, and eventually invades, Naboo at the behest of the Dark Lord of the Sith.57 Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn free Queen Amidala along with her political entourage and personal security force.57 R2-D2, an astromech droid aboard the Queen's Yacht, repairs the shield generator in the midst of danger while the ship attempts to escape the blockade. After the ship eludes the trade federation and lands on the remote world Tatooine, R2-D2 begins a longstanding relationship with the protocol droid C-3PO built by Anakin Skywalker.57 Anakin Skywalker is discovered by Qui-Gon Jinn on the planet Tatooine. Qui-Gon wins Anakin's freedom by betting against Anakin's owner Watto in a podrace Anakin himself participates in.57 Queen Amidala returns to Naboo and ends a period of disdain between the two predominant species on the planet: Humans and Gungans. The Gungans engage the droid army while the Queen and her security force capture the leaders of the Trade Federation. In the battle, Qui-Gon Jinn is killed by Darth Maul, who, in turn, is bisected by Obi-Wan Kenobi, but survives. Daultay Dofine is killed when the Droid Control Ship is destroyed by Anakin Skywalker.57 Darth Plagueis is killed, and his apprentice, Darth Sidious becomes the new Dark Lord of the Sith. Following the Battle of Naboo, Senator Palpatine is elected Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, replacing Finis Valorum.57 Count Dooku leaves the Jedi Order and disappears, secretly joining Darth Sidious. The creation of a secret clone army begins on Kamino, under the order placed by Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. Jango Fett a bounty hunter whose DNA is the specimen for replication, requests an unaltered clone be made for him; he names him Boba Fett.58 Count Dooku murders Sifo-Dyas and becomes Darth Tyranus, the second Sith apprentice of Darth Sidious. Kendal Ozzel is born on Carida. The Yuuzhan Vong reach the galaxy. 31 BBY Lando Calrissian is born. The Nightsisters succeed in capturing a Star Temple and slaughter many Kwi. 30 BBY Adi Gallia, Ki-Adi-Mundi and A'Sharad Hett begin the hunt for Aurra Sing. Vergere is dispatched to investigate Zonama Sekot; she offers to go with the Yuuzhan Vong. Kh'aris Fenn attempts a coup on the Twi'lek Clan Council. Professor Rynalla attempts to excavate the Bracers of Najus on Leritor. Anzati released from stasis by Aayla Secura overrun Kiffex. 29 BBY Raith Sienar presents the original concept for the Death Star to Wilhuff Tarkin. Han Solo is born on Corellia. Thracia Cho Leem leaves the Jedi Order. Preparations begin for the Outbound Flight Project. The Jamaane Coup occurs. 28 BBY The Vagaari are defeated by the Chiss Ascendancy. Chancery election; Palpatine is re-elected Supreme Chancellor. The Colicoids take over spice processing on Nar Shaddaa. Aayla Secura is knighted on Coruscant. Quinlan Vos is promoted to Jedi Master on Coruscant. 27 BBY Radnor is struck by a bioplague; the nearby Avoni attempt to conquer it. Mon Mothma is elected Senator of Chandrila. The Outbound Flight Project departs from Yaga Minor, but is destroyed shortly after by Mitth'raw'nuruodo.59 The Sepan Civil War begins. Reija Momen becomes administrator of the Intergalactic Communications Center. Master Yarael Poof is slain by Ashaar Khorda while protecting Coruscant from the Infant of Shaa. Firmus Piett is born on Axxila. 26 BBY Yeorg Captison is elected to the Bakuran Senate. Maxo Vista wins the Galactic Games. 25 BBY The Yuuzhan Vong establish an advance base on the planet Bimmiel. The Jedi begin a campaign against the Pirates of Iridium. Alderaanian scouts find the planet Isis, but keep it a secret. Yaddle sacrifices herself to save the people of Mawan by using the Force to absorb a deadly chemical weapon. Shaak Ti joins the Jedi Council, replacing Yaddle. 24 BBY Count Dooku reappears on Raxus Prime and alleges that the Republic has become too corrupt and pushes for citizens to break from the Republic and form a new government of their own. Granta Omega plots two assassination attempts on Palpatine and though they are averted by the Jedi, 21 Senators are killed. Ferus Olin resigns from the Jedi Order. He eventually ends up living on the world of Bellassa where he starts a good friendship with Roan Lands. Palpatine reaches the end of his second term as Supreme Chancellor; the passage of the Emergency Powers Act allows him to stay in office until the crisis is dealt with. Amidala, after serving two terms as Queen, is appointed by her successor Jamillia to be Naboo's Senator. Start of the Virgillian Civil War. The Commerce Guild takes control of Korriban. Ister Paddie assumes Lanus Wrede's former seat in the Galactic Senate. 23 BBY Ludi Billane is born on Ord Thoden. Judder Page is born on Corulag. 22.5 BBY Battle of Antar 4. 22 BBY The Military Creation Act and the Battle of Geonosis58 Anakin Skywalker returns to his homeworld of Tatooine and meets his step brother Owen Lars and his girlfriend Beru. Shmi Skywalker is captured by the Tusken Raiders. Anakin Skywalker finds her; unfortunately it is too late and his mother dies in his arms. Driven by anger and rage, Anakin massacres the entire village of Tuskens while the Force ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn tries to stop him.58 Obi-Wan Kenobi discovers that Nute Gunray has been attempting to have Padmé Amidala assassinated as revenge for the Battle of Naboo. He also discovers that separatists under the leadership of Count Dooku are forming the Confederacy of Independent Systems.58 Palpatine is given emergency powers by the Senate and authorized the creation of the Grand Army of the Republic to "counter the increasing threats of the separatists."58 The Clone Wars begins with the Battle of Geonosis. Mace Windu kills Jango Fett in the fighting and many Jedi are killed attempting to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi, his apprentice and Padmé Amidala.58 Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala marry in secret on Naboo.58 22 – 19 BBY The Clone Wars Hunt for the Decimator Dark Reaper crisis First battle of Kamino Swamp gas crises Battle of Pengalan IV Defense of Lianna Battle of Teyr Mission to Ruul Korunnai hostage crises Mission to Queyta Defense of Cyphar Battle of Axion Battle of Muunilinst Battle of Dac Battle of Dantooine Battle of Ilum Battle of Hypori Battle of Brentaal IV Battle of Iktotch Mission to Ord Mantell Haruun Kal crises Assassination of Samish Kash and death of Lorian Nod Battle of Balamak Raiding of the Corellian Trade Route Capture of Aurra Sing Battle of Drongar Battle of Antar 4 Start of Quinlan Vos's intelligence mission Mission to Tatooine Coruscant Insurrection First battle of Sarapin Capture of Wat Tambor Battle of Cartao Mission to Ord Cestus Mission to the Chaykin Cluster Issue of Katarn-class commando armor and mission to Fest Battle of Jabim Battle of Aargonar Bombing of Parcellus Minor Pursuit at Riflor Battle of Christophsis and apprenticeship of Ahsoka Tano to Anakin Skywalker Battle of Teth Mission to Jabba's palace Mission to Rugosa and Battle of Ryloth Battle of Anoth, battle of Bakura, terrorising of Ord mantell, separatist capture of major Hyperspace lanes, mission to Barab I, battle of Agomar, battle of Korriban, battle of Lanos, battle of Falleen, battle of Bothawui, trap on Zigoola and mission to Skytop Station Discovery and destruction of the Malevolence Battle of the Rishi Moon and Second Battle of Kamino Mission to Rodia,Rescue on the tranquility, Mission to Vassek's third moon and Skirmish at Vanqor Sky battle of Quell and Defense of Maridun Battle of Orto Plutonia The Blue Shadow Virus crises First battle of Felucia, First battle of Devaron and Battle of Ukio Battle of Dorin Second battle of Geonosis Hunt for General Grievous Death Watch crises Destruction of the Felucia Medical Center Zillo Beast crises Blockade of Pantora and the discovery of the corruption of the Mandalorian Goverment Second assassination attempt on Padme Amidala Skirmish on Teth and the death of Ziro Desilijic Tiure Assassination of Mina Bonteri and terrorist bombing of the Coruscant power generator as well as senatorial vote to deregulate the banks Battle of Sullust and the Savage Opress crises Capture and death of Even Piell Attack on Felucia and capture and escape of Ahsoka Tano Second battle of Dac Gungan betrayal and Republic capture of General Grievous and trade of General Grievous for Separatist captured Anakin Skywalker as well as the death of Captain Tarpals Battle of Umbara and the betrayal of Jedi Master Krell The faked assassination of Obi Wan Kenobi and the assassination attempt on chancellor palpatine The separatist conquest of Duro Battle of Foerost Battle of Ixtlar Battle of Alsakan Battle of Basalisk Battle of Anaxes Deployment of the Medstar Frigates and Knighting of Barriss Offee Devastation of Honoghr Melting of the crust of Humbarine, release of the Brainrot plague and murder of civilians by General Grievous on Vandos and Nadiem Mission to Gentes Ravaging of Kishi Battle of Praesitlyn Battle of Rendili and assassination attempt on Anakin Skywalker by Asajj Ventress Republic recapture of Duro, Commenor and Balmorra Battle of Ord Radama Battle of Ossus Battle of Ryloth Battle of Bomis Koori IV Engagement on Orto Battle of Bal'demnic Siege of Saleucami Death of Oppo Rancisis Death of Durge Battle of Boz Pity and the death of Adi Gallia as well as the death of Soon Bayts Near capture of many separatist leaders Aayla Secura and Ylenic It'kla track down a Techno Union scientist on Corellia. A Dark Jedi named Asajj Ventress meets Count Dooku and proclaims herself as a Sith. However after fighting with Count Dooku she understands that her power is inferior to theirs and wishes to join the Sith, so Darth Sidious and Count Dooku use her for their dark plan against Anakin Skywalker.6061 Wedge Antilles is born on Corellia. Imperial PeriodEdit 19 BBY – Birth of the Empire Birth of the Galactic Empire62 The Clone Wars end, Count Dooku is killed by Anakin Skywalker during the Battle of Coruscant and General Grievous is killed by Obi-Wan Kenobi on Utapau. Chancellor Palpatine, revealed to be the Sith Master Darth Sidious, kills Masters Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar and, with Anakin's help, Mace Windu.62 Palpatine reorganizes the Galactic Republic into the Galactic Empire with himself as Emperor and Anakin Skywalker turns to the dark side of the Force and becomes Darth Vader, Palpatine's ruthless second-in-command and third apprentice.62 The Great Jedi Purge is orchestrated by Sidious and Vader and almost all Jedi are hunted down and killed.62 Dissolution of the Jedi Order62 Darth Vader kills all the Separatist leaders on Mustafar,62 then is defeated and severely wounded in a duel by Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa are born to Padmé Amidala on Polis Massa. Padmé Amidala dies in childbirth. Obi-Wan Kenobi, who survives the Purge, leaves Luke with Anakin's step brother Owen Lars and Leia with Bail Organa, in order to protect them from Palpatine and their father.62 Mon Mothma and Bail Organa along with other senators loyal to the Galactic Republic, discuss in secret plans for a Rebellion. This eventually leads to the Galactic Civil War.63 Galen Marek is born on the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk. The events of the Ghost Prison 18 BBY The Ghorman Massacre occurs. Jedi Master Plett turns his fortress in Plawal on Belsavis into a sanctuary for fugitives from the Emperor's Jedi purge. Emperor Palpatine constructs the Eye of Palpatine. Callista Ming transfers her spirit to the Eye of Palpatine's computer system. Han Solo meets his cousin Thrackan Sal-Solo, who sells him back to Garris Shrike. Obi-Wan Kenobi finds Ferus Olin, (a former Jedi apprentice of Siri Tachi), on Bellassa and foils an Imperial plot to mass murder the residents of Bellassa's capital city, Ussa. Ferus Olin finds Jedi Master Garen Muln in the Crystal Caves of Ilum. Obi-Wan Kenobi stops Inquisitor Sancor from finding information about Padmé Amidala's death on the asteroid Polis Massa. Ferus Olin and Trever Flume find Jedi Master Fy-Tor-Ana, now going by the name of Solace, in the underlevels of Coruscant, with the help of Dexter Jettster. Ferus Olin is captured by Imperial stormtroopers in the Jedi Temple, and then interrogated by Inquisitor Malorum. Ferus Olin, with the help of Queen Apailana and Boss Rugor Nass, defeats Malorum and temporarily rids Naboo of its Imperial presence. In the aftermath of the Battle of Naboo, in which Apailana is assassinated, the Empire installs Kylantha as the new Queen of her people. 17 BBY Darth Vader defeats all of the Sa Cuis clones and defeats the rebellious Dark Jedi Sheyvan in a lightsaber duel. 16 BBY Skee and his family flee to an unknown jungle planet during the Rodian Clan Wars. 15 BBY The Rego Mineral Company contacts Altor 14. The Fromm Tower Droid is created. 14 BBY Syal Antilles runs away from home and changes her name to Wynssa Starflare. 13 BBY The Renatasia system is re-discovered. 12 BBY A joint Imperial/Centrality invasion force conquers the Renatasia system after a brutal conflict. 11 BBY Maridun is discovered by the Galactic Empire; slaving and mining operations are quickly established. Soontir Fel is blackmailed from Corellia and enlists in the Academy of Carida. 10 BBY Han Solo escapes from Trader's Luck and begins life on his own, apart from Garris Shrike's band of space gypsies. The Kamino Uprising. 9 BBY Following the fallout from the Battle of Kamino, the Empire begins to employ clones from different templates and non-clones into the Stormtrooper ranks. Dash Rendar enters the Imperial Academy. A groundquake crumbles Chadra-Fan civilization, converting those that survived into spacefaring nomads. The HWK-290 light freighter that would become Moldy Crow is manufactured. Sienar Fleet Systems purchases the patents and production rights to the Eta-2 Actis interceptor and Alpha-3 Nimbus V-wing from Kuat Systems Engineering. Luke Skywalker contracts a case of Tatooine dust fever. An entire village of settlers on Coveway is killed by the new Imperial garrison's commander. 8 BBY Han Solo earns the nickname "Slick" from Lieutenant Badure when he safely lands a malfunctioning U-33 orbital loadlifter. Emperor Palpatine discovers a method of transferring his consciousness into a new body in a Holocron retrieved from Jedi Master Ashka Boda. The Mount Tantiss storehouse on Wayland completes construction. Its architects, V'Droz brothers are killed to keep it a secret. Venthan Chassu's Selonian nudes are displayed in the Coronet City Museum of Fine Art on Corellia. Eib sells Gryseium Incorporated to Rigis Corazon. The Mecetti government nationalizes its key industries. Ken is delivered to the Lost City of the Jedi. 7 BBY On Falleen, two hundred thousand Falleen perish in a controlled Imperial bombardment of a city ruled by Xizor's father to quarantine the spread of a biological weapon. Soontir Fel is assigned the 6th Squadron of the 37th Imperial Fighter Wing. Flirry Vorru is sent to Kessel after being framed by Prince Xizor. 6 BBY Pooja Naberrie becomes Senator of Naboo at age 20. Loka Hask is expelled from the Imperial Academy. Han Solo graduates from the same institution. Xizor seizes control of Black Sun. Lando Calrissian visits Trammis III. Captain Hoffner and Talon Karrde discovers the Katana Fleet. 5 BBY Han Solo, now in a military academy, saves Chewbacca, now a slave, and is subsequently drummed out of the Imperial Navy. Chewbacca pledges a life-debt to Han Solo and remains his partner for the next three decades. Lando Calrissian wins the Millennium Falcon in a game of sabacc. Kyle Katarn enters the Imperial Academy of Carida. 4 BBY Lando Calrissian discovers the Mindharp; its accidental activation causes massive changes in the Rafa system. Jorj Car'das's starship is commandeered by a Bpfasshi Dark Jedi. The vessel crashes on Dagobah, where Yoda kills the Dark Jedi and heals Car'das. The Service Special blaster pistol is developed. Slyder moves onboard the Star of Empire. Navik the Red attempts to slaughter Greedo's family, forcing them to flee to Nar Shaddaa. 3 BBY Gallofree Yards goes bankrupt. Canna Omonda becomes senator of Chandrila, replacing Mon Mothma. Lando Calrissian saves the Oswaft people. Tavell Geen becomes Scrivinir of the Centrality. The Rebel spy post, Ghost Base, is discovered and captured by the Galactic Empire. The first recorded encounter with a Yarkora. Narg is taken over by the Galactic Empire. Tsoss Beacon constructed. 2 BBY Meant to eventually overthrow the Emperor, Darth Vader sends a secret apprentice, Starkiller, to hunt down and eradicate the last of the Jedi. The apprentice, Galen Marek, under orders from Vader seeks out the opposers and secret enemies of the empire and convinces them to organize to actively fight the Emperor. The apprentice, Galen Marek ultimately turns against both Vader and Palpatine and is killed. Inspired by the death of Galen Marek, the Corellian Treaty is signed, giving birth to the Rebel Alliance. The Galactic Civil War begins. Emperor Palpatine creates the position of Grand Admiral. Large phrikite deposits are located on Gromas 16. The Cult of Varn is developed on Kamar. Han Solo wins the Millennium Falcon from Lando Calrissian during a sabacc tournament on Cloud City. Hart-and-Parn Gorra-Fiolla, Han Solo, Chewbacca and Odumin disrupted the Bonadan slave trade. Greedo befriends Anky Fremp on Nar Shaddaa. Demetrius Zaarin becomes Grand Admiral at New Year Fete Week. Corellian Diktat Dupas Thomree dies. Han Solo and Chewbacca attempt a clotheslegging scheme in the Cron Drift. 1 BBY See battles & missions in the Galactic Civil War for this year A group of Moffs led by Trachta, plot to overthrow Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. The plot fails and almost all of the conspirators are met with unspeakable deaths. Darth Vader attempts to create a stable clone of Galen Marek on Kamino. One clone of Marek escapes and becomes a key figure in the early Alliance. Darth Vader is captured by the Alliance during a skirmish on Kamino, but escapes soon after. Era-reb.png The Rebellion eraEdit 0 BBY See battles & missions in the Galactic Civil War for this year The Destruction of Alderaan and the Battle of Yavin64 The Imperial Senate is disbanded, giving Palpatine absolute power.64 A squad of stormtroopers kill Owen and Beru Lars, Luke Skywalker's Uncle and Aunt, leaving him without any family that he knows of.64 Admiral Natasi Daala is sent to oversee the Maw Installation by Grand Moff Tarkin. The Death Star destroys Alderaan and Obi-Wan Kenobi is killed by Darth Vader, but his spirit lives on.64 The Battle of Yavin. Luke Skywalker, with the assistance of Obi-Wan Kenobi's spirit and Han Solo, destroys the Death Star before it can destroy the Rebel base on Yavin 4. Luke Skywalker and Han Solo join the Rebel Alliance. Grand Moff Tarkin dies in the destruction of the Death Star.64 0 ABY The Super Star Destroyer Executor is launched under the command of Captain Kendal Ozzel. It is dispatched to destroy the Rebel base on Yavin. However, a miscalculation from Admiral Griff allows the Rebels to escape. See battles & missions in the Galactic Civil War for this year After the Battle of Yavin (ABY)Edit Rebellion era (continued)Edit 0 ABY See battles & missions in the Galactic Civil War for this year 1 ABY Imperial forces seize Bakura. The events of Star Wars Galaxies. Han Solo and a small Alliance fleet are hired by an unknown party to assault an Imperial space station to rescue an unidentified imprisoned spacer. They manage to escape aboard the Millennium Falcon to Tansarii Point Station. Zef Ando, a Rodian squatter; has claimed the abandoned Lars Homestead as his own. See battles & missions in the Galactic Civil War for this year 2 ABY An Imperial force led by Darth Vader catches up to some of the Rebels on Ord Mantell. It is here that Emperor Palpatine learns the name of the Rebel who destroyed the Death Star, Luke Skywalker, but withholds this information from Darth Vader until the time is right. While on Ord Mantell, Skorr, a bounty hunter working for Jabba the Hutt, nearly captures Han Solo. Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa discover the Kaiburr crystal on Mimban. See battles & missions in the Galactic Civil War for this year Rogue Squadron is formed by Luke Skywalker. A base on Hoth is built by the Rebels.31 3 ABY The Battle of Hoth and the Subjugation of Bespin65 The Battle of Hoth. The Empire discovers the Alliance's secret base on Hoth and launches a successful attack on the Rebel base, with many Rebel casualties.65 Admiral Ozzel is killed by Darth Vader for incompetence and Captain Firmus Piett assumes command of Vader's fleet.65 Luke Skywalker discovers Yoda on Dagobah, and trains under him. When he receives disturbing visions of the future he halts his training but promises to return.65 Emperor Palpatine contacts Darth Vader aboard the Super Star Destroyer Executor and reveals Luke Skywalker's parentage to Vader. Vader suddenly announces a plan to capture and convert Luke rather than kill him as originally suggested. Now taken off-guard himself, Palpatine reluctantly agrees.65 Boba Fett captures Han Solo to take him to Jabba Desilijic Tiure after Solo is frozen in carbonite on Cloud City. Lando Calrissian joins the Rebel Alliance.65 Darth Vader reveals to Luke Skywalker that he is his father, but Luke is uncertain whether it is true or not.65 Prince Xizor is killed by Darth Vader and Black Sun collapses. See battles & missions in the Galactic Civil War for this year 4 ABY The Battle of Endor66 Han Solo is rescued from Jabba the Hutt and Jabba is killed by Leia Organa. Boba Fett manages to escape the sarlacc, killing it.66 Yoda dies and Luke Skywalker discovers that he is truly the son of Darth Vader and that Leia Organa is his sister. He passes this information on to her.66 The Battle of Endor begins, Luke Skywalker surrenders to Darth Vader and the Rebel Alliance successfully destroys the shield generator with the help of the Ewoks. Luke duels with Vader. Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker is redeemed to the light side of the Force by the efforts of Luke Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker destroys Palpatine, saving his son's life, and dies on the light side. The prophecy of the Chosen One is fulfilled66 as he brings balance to the Force. The Battle of Endor. Lando Calrissian, Wedge Antilles and Nien Nunb destroy the second Death Star, bringing about the defining turning point in the Galactic Civil War. No longer under the sway of its dark Sith rulers, the Empire begins to tear itself apart through warlordism. Now-Admiral Piett dies when the Executor crashes into the Death Star.66 A celebration across the galaxy begins at the fall of the Empire and the death of Palpatine. Still on Endor, Luke catches a glimpse of the ghosts of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, and his father, Anakin Skywalker off away from the Ewok party.66 See battles & missions in the Galactic Civil War for this year A small Rebel task force responds to a distress call at Bakura. Converting into the Alliance of Free Planets, the Imperial and Alliance forces sign the Truce at Bakura, a ceasefire to work together to repel the invading Ssi-ruuk. Era-new.png The New Republic eraEdit 4 ABY The New Republic is established. 5 ABY Luke Skywalker attains the rank of General. Six months later, after Imperial forces under the command of Lord Shadowspawn fought to the last man against his army, he retires from the military. Ysanne Isard engages in a series of political maneuvers to damage the New Republic and seize control of the Empire. Trioculus takes control of the remnants of the Empire in opposition to Ysanne Isard. He is killed that same year and his position taken over by the imposter posing as Kadann who is killed later. See battles & missions in the Galactic Civil War for this year 6 ABY Rogue Squadron reforms under Wedge Antilles. New Republic forces switch from the guerrilla tactics of the Alliance to a campaign of claiming important Core worlds as the Empire's grip crumbles. See battles & missions in the Galactic Civil War for this year 7 ABY The New Republic captures Coruscant from the Empire as it continues to deteriorate. Ysanne Isard leaves an artificial virus called the Krytos Virus that infects all nonhumanoids, behind on Coruscant to drain the New Republic's already strained resources and create an enmity between Humans and nonhumans. Together these are designed to tear the New Republic apart. Corran Horn learns about his Jedi heritage. Wedge Antilles and the rest of Rogue Squadron leave the New Republic military and begin the Bacta War against Ysanne Isard. Wedge Antilles and the former Rogue Squadron members attack Thyferra to get bacta for the New Republic. The New Republic receives the needed bacta from Wedge Antilles and the former Rogue Squadron in the Bacta War to eliminate the plague. Isard fakes her death and disappears. See battles & missions in the Galactic Civil War for this year 8 ABY Leia Organa marries Han Solo. Prince Isolder allies the Hapes Consortium with the New Republic. Imperial warlord Zsinj dies. See battles & missions in the Galactic Civil War for this year 9 ABY – The Thrawn Crisis Jacen and Jaina Solo are born to Leia Organa and Han Solo. Grand Admiral Thrawn's attempt to destroy the New Republic and restore dignity to the Galactic Empire fails.676869 Obi-Wan Kenobi's spirit moves.67 The Noghri defect to the New Republic when they discover that the Empire has been manipulating them and polluting their world.69 Ysanne Isard returns, and helps Rogue Squadron defeat her clone, who is using a warlord to do her dirty work. Isard is killed by Iella Wessiri on the Lusankya, while Wedge Antilles kills the clone and warlord. See battles & missions in the Galactic Civil War for this year 10 ABY The Galactic Empire recaptures Coruscant, but splinters into two factions, and fights with each other. The New Republic is forced to hide at Pinnacle Base.70 Operation Shadow Hand The Empire is brought back under Sith rule when Emperor Palpatine is reborn in a clone body and makes Luke Skywalker his second in command. However Luke turns against him and kills Palpatine with Leia and destroys his flagship Eclipse.70 The New Republic wins the Battle of Mon Calamari.70 Anakin Solo is born to Leia Organa and Han Solo.71 See battles & missions in the Galactic Civil War for this year 11 ABY Palpatine returns again, but Empatajayos Brand destroys his life-force. Brand dies and Palpatine is ultimately dead, freeing the Empire from Sith rule once again. R2-D2 destroys Eclipse II and the Galaxy Gun, causing the destruction of the Imperial Fleet, and the planet Byss, where cloning machines of Palpatine are located.7172 Palpatine's spirit is incapacitated. The New Republic retakes Coruscant from the Empire. Luke Skywalker establishes the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4. Leia becomes the Chief of State of the New Republic. Battle of Ord Cantrell. The last Galactic Emperor, Xandel Carivus is executed by Kir Kanos.73 Admiral Natasi Daala and her fleet of Star Destroyers emerge from the Maw after 11 years in isolation. Kyp Durron, under the influence of Exar Kun, uses the Sun Crusher to destroy Carida. Corran Horn trains at the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4. He rescues his wife from Leonia Tavira, and destroys the Invids from the inside-out. Exar Kun's spirit is destroyed. See battles & missions in the Galactic Civil War for this year 12 ABY The term "Imperial Remnant" is used for the first time referring to the shattered remains of the Empire, now unified under Natasi Daala. Darksaber is constructed. After her defeat in the Battle for Yavin 4, Admiral Daala turns control of the Imperial Remnant over to Gilad Pellaeon. See battles & missions in the Galactic Civil War for this year 13 ABY Tahiri Veila is born to Cassa and Tryst Veila.74 Adumar joins the New Republic as a planetary government. See battles & missions in the Galactic Civil War for this year 14 ABY Lord Hethrir captures Han and Leia's children, but is defeated. Rise and fall of the Disciples of Ragnos.75 Following the collapse of the Empire Reborn movement, and destruction of Disciples of Ragnos cult, major armed conflict between the New Republic and the Imperial Remnant drops off, turning into almost a cold war. See battles & missions in the Galactic Civil War for this year 15 ABY Tahiri Veila is orphaned. Luke Skywalker confronts Brakiss for his dark side leanings. Brakiss flees Yavin 4. Ailyn Vel concludes that her father, Boba Fett, is dead. Sliven is injured badly during a battle between his tribe of Tusken Raiders and a group of smugglers. See battles & missions in the Galactic Civil War for this year 16 ABY The Black Fleet Crisis. See battles & missions in the Galactic Civil War for this year 17 ABY The Almanian Uprising. See battles & missions in the Galactic Civil War for this year 18 ABY The Corellian Insurrection. Admiral Gilad Pellaeon resurfaces to launch a major offensive against the New Republic, the last gasp of the once-powerful Empire. NR forces under Admiral Ackbar defeat Pellaeon in the Battle of Anx Minor. The Imperial Remnant is reduced to a mere eight backwater sectors in the Outer Rim Territories, now posing no threat whatsoever to the New Republic and/or the Galaxy at large. See battles & missions in the Galactic Civil War for this year 19 ABY The New Republic and the last fragment of the Empire sign the Pellaeon–Gavrisom Treaty, ending the 21-year-long Galactic Civil War.76 See battles & missions in the Galactic Civil War for this year 20 ABY Luke Skywalker marries Mara Jade. 21 ABY GemDiver Station completes construction. 22 ABY Jacen and Jaina Solo join the Luke Skywalker's Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4. Their younger brother Anakin Solo joins the Junior Jedi Class of the Academy months later and befriends a young Human girl named Tahiri Veila. The two young trainees have several adventures including discovering the Golden Globe and the ancient Jedi Master Ikrit, accompanying their Melodie friend Lyric to her homeworld of Yavin 8 to undergo an important ceremony, visits to Dagobah to discover Anakin's future and the discovery of Kenobi's lightsaber and an ancient Jedi holocron at Bast Castle on Vjun. Anakin later returns to Coruscant where he attended school, developed his piloting skills, and studied under the careful tutelage of C-3PO. Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker travel to the Unknown Regions where they join a Chiss/Empire of the Hand mission to locate the remains of the ill-fated Old Republic/Jedi expedition Outbound Flight. They discover it in an inaccessible region known as the Redoubt and also learn that the survivors of the Outbound Flight have founded a colony within the wreckage. This combined team also defeats a Vagaari attack.77 23 ABY Jacen and Jaina Solo fight against the Second Imperium which attempts to disrupt the peace between the New Republic and Imperial Remnant, as it has become known, and restart the Galactic Civil War. Following the defeat of the Shadow Academy, the Jedi Academy is rebuilt. Anakin Solo also came to aid in the reconstruction efforts. Leia Organa Solo resigns her post as Chief of State and the Bothan Borsk Fey'lya replaces her. 24 ABY The Diversity Alliance, an extremist anti-Human organization, is defeated by the Solo twins and their Jedi companions. An attempt by Czethros to return Black Sun to its former glory is thwarted by the Solo twins and their Jedi companions. Mon Mothma dies. Era-njo.png The New Jedi Order eraEdit 25 – 29 ABY – The Yuuzhan Vong War See Timeline of the Yuuzhan Vong War 25 ABY The Yuuzhan Vong invade the galaxy. Chewbacca dies at Sernpidal. The New Republic Historical Council sets the year of the Battle of Yavin to the year zero, adopting the current date system. 26 ABY Ben Skywalker is born to Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade. Destruction of Kalarba, its moon Indobok, and Hosk Station. The Jedi Order is driven off Yavin 4 by the Yuuzhan Vong. Sriluur is overrun by the Yuuzhan Vong. Nyriaan is conquered by the Yuuzhan Vong.28 27 ABY The Yuuzhan Vong conquer Coruscant, renaming it for their dead home planet, Yuuzhan'tar. Anakin Solo dies on Myrkr. Chief of State Borsk Fey'lya is killed. Cal Omas is elected Chief of State. Tenel Ka Chume Ta' Djo becomes Queen Mother of the Hapes Consortium. The Bothans declare a state of ar'krai for the first time in millennia. First YVH 1 droid, YVH 1-1A, is released. Jacen Solo is imprisoned by the Yuuzhan Vong. The Voxyn are destroyed on Myrkr. 28 ABY The YVH-M droids are created by Lando Calrissian. The New Republic is reorganized into the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. Nas Choka is escalated to Warmaster. Ssi-ruuk foiled attempt of a second invasion of Bakura. Jacen Solo escapes his imprisonment. 29 ABY Radical—and still partially obscure—changes occur in the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force and Chiss society in general. Admiral Ackbar dies. Coruscant is liberated from the Yuuzhan Vong. Zonama Sekot forges a peace accord between the Galactic Alliance and the Yuuzhan Vong. The war ends after five years of fighting. Jacen Solo begins his search for the Force in an effort to determine if Vergere is right. 35 – 36 ABY – The Dark Nest crisis. 35 ABY Efforts to rebuild galactic civilization after the Yuuzhan Vong war continue, with many war-torn worlds still under reconstruction. The Jedi, struggling to come to terms with a new role in the galaxy and a new philosophy on the Force are called upon to act as police and diplomats by the Galactic Alliance, despite the wishes of Luke Skywalker. Luke Skywalker sees an image of his mother for the first time through R2-D2. A mysterious alien race called the Killiks with a leader very strong in the Force, who are ancient enemies of the Chiss return, with some of the younger members of the Jedi interfering, and becoming part of their alien "Hive," physically and mentally joined to each other. Voren Na'al publishes the New Essential Chronology. 36 ABY The Swarm War occurs. Luke Skywalker witnesses a hologram, kept by R2-D2, of his father leading the slaughter at the Jedi Temple, as well as another one in which Anakin was Force-choking his mother. The Conclave on Ossus convenes. Allana is born to Jacen Solo and Tenel Ka. Era-leg.png The Legacy eraEdit 40 ABY – Second Galactic Civil War Jacen Solo and Ben Skywalker return from a dangerous covert mission on Adumar. The Galactic Alliance, in an attempt to silence malcontent among its members, begins a deterrent campaign against Corellia, leaving the galaxy on the edge of a full-scale war. Tensions begin to grow between members of the Skywalker-Solo clan. Lumiya reveals herself after a 20 year hiatus Jacen Solo falls to the dark side and becomes a Sith apprentice to Lumiya. The first civil war since the Galactic Civil War breaks out between the Galactic Alliance on one side, and the Confederation on the other. Boba Fett discovers the existence of a clone that fought at Geonosis and lived a further 70 years. Mara Jade Skywalker is killed by Jacen Solo. Lumiya is killed by Luke Skywalker Jacen Solo becomes a full Sith Lord, Darth Caedus. Luke Skywalker forms the Jedi Coalition, the war becomes a three-way conflict. Centerpoint Station is destroyed. 41 ABY Admiral Daala returns to fight in the war. Gilad Pellaeon is killed by Tahiri Veila. Darth Caedus makes Tahiri Veila his Sith apprentice. Isolder is killed by Darth Caedus. Darth Caedus is killed by Jaina Solo. At the end of the war, Natasi Daala is named the new Chief of State of the Galactic Alliance. 43 ABY Han Solo and Leia Organa Solo embark on a journey to investigate into the history of the Millennium Falcon. Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker is charged with dereliction of duty by Chief of State Natasi Daala. Luke is exiled from the New Jedi Order and the Galactic Alliance afterwards and Kenth Hamner becomes acting Jedi Grand Master. The Unification Summit is held on Coruscant in an effort to reunite the galaxy in the aftermath of Second Galactic Civil War. 44 ABY Widespread slave uprisings spread throughout the galaxy, inspired by the Freedom Flight organization. Galactic Alliance Chief of State Natasi Daala responds to these revolts with overwhelming and brutal force, leading to Imperial withdrawal from the Unification process. The Jedi Order leads a coup to overthrow Daala, ending her reign and leading to her imprisonment. Luke Skywalker's exile is ended. The dark side entity known as Abeloth manipulates the Galactic Senate to elect Rokari Kem, whom it possesses, as Chief of State. Chief of State Kem is used as a figurehead for Abeloth and the Lost Tribe of Sith to attempt to rule the galaxy. At the Liberation of Coruscant the Jedi Order defeats the Lost Tribe of Sith and Abeloth. Wynn Dorvan is elected as Chief of State in the aftermath. The Jedi Order is commanded by the Galactic Senate to leave Coruscant. The Jedi Temple is abandoned and the Order relocates to the academy on Shedu Maad. Boba Fett helps Daala escape from prison, as she begins a campaign of revenge and conquest, intending to conquer the Galaxy. The Imperial Remnant, led by Jagged Fel, declares war on Daala's forces. 104 ABY R2-D2 tells the Keeper of the Whills about the Skywalker family's history through the Clone Wars and the Galactic Civil War.78 127 ABY – The Sith-Imperial War The Galactic Alliance, Jedi Order and Yuuzhan Vong complete a successful terraforming of the war devastated planet Ossus. As a result, Yuuzhan Vong terraforming technology is implemented on a hundred other planets. The new Sith Order sabotages the program, causing renewed hostility to the Yuuzhan Vong and distrust of the Jedi. The resurgent Galactic Empire (formerly the Imperial Remnant) starts a secession movement against the Alliance, in part due to the failure of the Ossus Project. The Empire declares war on the Alliance, claiming violations of the Treaty of Anaxes. The Sith form an alliance with the Galactic Empire through the Director of Imperial Intelligence Nyna Calixte. 130 ABY The Galactic Alliance is defeated at Coruscant and its remaining territories are absorbed by the Empire which becomes the new galactic government. The Jedi Order is nearly destroyed during a massacre at Ossus, with Kol Skywalker as one of the casualties. The new Sith Order turns against Emperor Roan Fel and his Imperial Knights. Darth Krayt usurps the Imperial throne, though some parts of the Empire remain loyal to Fel. 137 ABY Cade Skywalker, bounty hunter and descendant of Luke Skywalker, lives in self-imposed exile from the Jedi. He begins to rediscover his destiny as a Jedi Knight and as a member of the Skywalker family, and rises to fight the new Sith. He embarks on a series of adventures aboard his starship Mynock. Darth Krayt is killed by Darth Wyyrlok (III) after the Battle on Had Abbadon. 138 ABY The Galactic Federation Triumvirate is formed. The One Sith decide on the new strategy of taking over governments planet by planet. Darth Krayt is killed for a final time by Cade Skywalker.